


Silent Princess

by SmileyxxMoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: akashi seijuurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyxxMoon/pseuds/SmileyxxMoon
Summary: Tsukiko Yamamoto the daughter of well known owners of an entertainment industry. The only problem is that they hate her entire existence, Seijuro Akashi is the only one that accepted her when they started preschool together.Akashi Seijuro fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Yamada Tsukiko.

My parents owned the most well known entertainment industry that has most, if not all the well known singers, bands, models, and even dancers.

Though I was of a wealthy family, my life was nothing but horrible.

Though when they both died by a drive by from a competing industry my life seemed to lighten up until it only got complicating.

But to understand the one thing in my life that made it all worth it I would have to go back to when I met that person for the first time in my whole life.

Tsukiko age 3

"Now remember you are going to preschool and not let anyone know why you have bruises and cuts understand me girl." I nod not looking up to her by accident, until I realize my accident it was already to late.

SMACK

"You will look at me when you answer understand you spawn of filth." seethed my mother wiping any blood that may have gotten on her hand from her hitting me with her rings.

My mother is not truely fond of my father, they got forced to marry each other because of their names. My father is also like this towards me though he sometimes apologizes when he realizes that I am not my mother.

Both of my parents were friends as children but they fell in love with other people. So when they got married their marriage wasn't very good at all. They fought verbally, untl it got to the point where it had to go physically.

But once they found out that my mother had to get pregnant to keep the name alive my mother was full out raged. They did the deed they had to do but when I was born neither of them could truely look at me.

I was a mixture of both of them making both their hate go to me. My mother hated me because of my eyes that reminded her of my fathers, yet my father hated me because of my hair that was the same as my mothers and my face, that looked as if it was his at a young age but then looked as if it was my mothers.

I was the hatred of them both, but what they hated the most was that I was born mute.

My father has relatives that are mute as well but because of that they hate it. I was to be their heir yet I couldnt even talk.

And what was worse was that I was a premature baby, my mother wasn't taking good care of herself making my health worsen.

So I was to be forced out of my mother and into this world. And sadly, was to live it with people that did nothing but hurt me until I was saved by my prince.

My prince that I loved dearly, yet will be the only one that will hurt me the most if the time comes.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was exiting the limo with Mother inside, the door quickly slams shut and drives off leaving me in my unknown my surroundings. I turn my gaze from where the limo was last seen to the sky. The clouds all fluffy and oddly shaped, floated off towards the other side of the world when I suddenly felt a touch on my injured cheek.

Looking from my peripheral I see that a boy with red hair was poking my cheek, yet looked slightly concerned at what I'm guessing is my blood. "Doesn't it hurt?" said the boy still poking my cheek as if he thought that if he took away his finger it would magically disappear. I shake my head answering his question and getting his finger off my cheek at the same time, though it did slightly sting with the slight rub of his finger on the cut.

"Don't you cry when you get hit by your Mommy?" asked the boy making me freeze at the word 'Mommy'. I had no Mommy, I only had a Mother and a Father that did not care what happened towards me or my physical being. I shake my head and decide to ignore him and look back at the clouds thinking of what went wrong with this life, with the life my Mother and Father have.

"Why don't you talk?" He was getting slightly annoying with his questions of my life. Sighing I don't answer him and turn towards my right to see there were flowers, and because of this action I assume the boy got some kind of idea and headed towards the flower bed. I notice him crouch down and start to pick multiple flowers of different colors. He must be getting them for the teacher or maybe his own Mother.

With all the flowers he wanted he gets up and runs towards me and puts the multi-colored bouquet in front of my face and smiles. "My Nanny says that if you get a bouquet of flowers to a pretty girl she will be happy! Are you happy?" the boy smiled with a slight blush on his face. I was shocked at the most, I had heard that if you did give flowers to someone they will be happy. Though I was not expecting for this unknown boy to give me flowers at all. He was truly a kid boy that had nothing but kindness in him. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing that I thought was the right thing to do at a time like this. I grabbed the flowers from his hands and smiled. A true smile that I haven't shown anyone but my Grandfather.

The boy looked shocked for a few seconds and quickly changed his expression into a smile with a bigger blush on his face. "My name is Akashi, Seijuro. What is your name?" asked Akashi-san getting even more excited from what I guess is meeting a new friend. I grab my book bag from behind me and take out my dry-erase board and quickly write down my name. As I showed Akashi-san the board with my name written on it, my face turned from a smile to a frown. Akashi-san was looking at the board with slight anger, that I had no idea why he was angry in the first place. "Why are you writing your name instead of telling me..." muttered Akashi-san with sadness and anger in his voice, he had a slight pout on his face making his cheeks puff up with his lips giving a pout.

I turn the board back around and write down my answer and show it to him to read. 'I was born MUTE.'

He still looks at the board angrily and pushes it aside making both of us come face to face, and making me feel slightly uneasy. "Then say my name from your mouth." he stated with authority that slightly shocked me at how he was so young yet he can have such high authority in his voice. He had the making of becoming a great business man, no much better than a business man. The head of a business, the CEO, the owner, his future was one that can change many things.

"Say it as if you were talking, don't write it down and don't think it in your mind. Say my name with your voice." Sighing I decided to just let him have his way and try speaking, though no sound comes out I say his name with my eyes closed not wanting to see his reaction to him knowing that my voice was non-existent.

Akashi, Seijuro.

"You do have a voice Tsukiko, people just can't hear how pretty it is." this shocked me, I instantly opened my eyes in to look at this boy. He must be joking with saying that I have a voice when I was born mute. "But from now on don't say my full name. After all we're now friends." he smiled tilting his head to the right slightly and grabbing my hand into his slightly bigger one. This was the first time that someone other than my Grandfather held my hand, the first time that a friend has held my hand.

Sei?

He looks at me with a new light in his eyes and laughs happily making me feel like no one could come near and break this happy moment surrounding us. "Yeah you can call me Sei, and I'll call you Kiko alright." smiled Sei with his eyes closed and a smile that could be shown on the T.V. Smiling I look up to the clouds and couldn't help myself from opening my mouth and letting out a soundless laugh that so far only one person could hear. Only one person can hear the voice that was never given to me. The one person was the only one that saved me from my dark life and into one of happiness and protection, Sei.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day we had gone through everything together. We had our first sleepover together at Sei's house, actually it was a mansion if I had to be truthful. We also had our first dance together at Sei's birthday party, it was so much fun.  
I never had a reason to use the dance lessons I took, Sei made me feel like we were floating through the whole room. We even had our first kiss together, which was mainly all Sei's doing. Although it was an innocent kiss on the cheek that all little kids have it felt very special and felt like it meant so much to the both of us. We spent so much time together that our parents decided to have us be in an arranged marriage together. They say that they'll discuss any future of us both getting married when we entered high school and were closer towards the age to get married.

It was in preschool that both Sei and I decided that we should go to the same schools and experience school life together until we finish school all together. I didn't mind, I was happy to know that I would be by Sei's side for as long as we could and not have any trouble with wanting to hang out together. I was finally happy, when I was with Sei I had a friend to talk to during school and to eat lunch with.

As the years went on Sei and I were in 5th grade and we couldn't be more happy being together. Especially since in a few months from now both of us would be going to Teiko Middle school. It was a school that both of our parents, mostly Sei's parents, had agreed the school was a good choice to get us the proper education.

'Sei can we go buy some chocolate later?' I say turning to Sei who was sitting next to me playing shogi by himself. I would play with him when he would get bored playing against himself, though that isn't often since I was able to match him with every move throughout the whole game.

"Yeah I'm sure we can go and get some but I think I have some at home so there won't be any need to go to the store." he said as he moved one of his pieces to a different spot. 'Alright Sei then when we get home why don't we play some basketball.' I smiled making Sei to look towards me and smiling forgetting he was playing shogi. Sei had a hobby of playing basketball, I would always play against him as we loved the competition. "Alright Kiko but this time I'm going to make sure that I get you and win." he grinned laughing a bit and standing up, leaving his unfinished game.

"I'm going to go and buy a juice. Do you want some Kiko?" he asked as he got some money out of his pocket. 'I'll just share with you Sei.' I smiled back at him and waved at him as he headed to the vending machine. "Well looks like the little witch is finally alone after all these years. Do you really think that Akashi-sama really cares enough for you that he would stay by your side forever? He only feels bad that you're such a freak that he's pitying you." said a nasally voice from in front of my desk. I looked up to see that it was the main girl of the groupies that followed Sei everywhere.

"All you do is move your mouth as if you could talk when all you are is a witch-" the main girl instantly stopped what she was saying as she looked behind me with a pale face. "If you think that I would let you lowly humans talk that way to my Kiko then you must be stupid enough and should be dropped from this advanced school." came Sei's voice making all of the girls shake at the pure rage in his voice. I instantly turned around my chair as I now faced Sei who had a kind and soft expression.

'Sei!' I smiled towards him as I saw that he had come back from buying the juice. He smiled towards me and then slowly turned to the group of girls with a look of pure hatred over his whole face.

"If any of you so much as talk to Kiko like that again then I will make sure that you won't see what will be coming straight at you all. Your parents will probably disown you for your own doings." I looked slightly worried at the girls as they all ran away towards the door of the class room trying to get far away from Sei. I was worried that Sei will end up getting a bad name around school and have a bad reputation throughout his whole school life because of what he said to the girls.

'Sei do you always have to be so protective of me? You really scared them you know, and maybe this time it'll get to Teiko and we won't be able to make any friends again.' I sighed looking towards the ground. "We'll make friends with the right people Kiko and those girls aren't them, so we don't have to worry much about them or who they hang around with." Sei sighed lifting my face towards him and handing me the juice box he bought.

'Alright Sei......... I'll always trust you no matter what.' he smiled and grabbed some of my hair in his hand. He was giving me such a kind look that I felt my heart beat quicker, I was falling in love so much with Sei. "That's all I'll need to here from you Kiko. As long as you trust me then what everyone else says doesn't matter to me at all." Sei whispered into my hair making me blush.

'Sei why do you always treat me different than all the other people? I'm a human just like them but with a slightly wealthier family.' I asked as I looked him straight in the eyes trying to see what the reason was for me being treated differently. Treated with much more care and love than everyone else. "Because Kiko I only see you as the girl that will be by my side for the rest of our lives and those other humans are nothing but people that live along side us. They have no true meaning to me like you do Kiko." Sei sighed sitting back straight in his chair and taking the juice box from my hands and taking a sip.

"Kiko remember that we're going to have dinner with Father today..." Sei said distracted about having to eat with his Father. Ever since Sei's Mother died they weren't the same anymore. They rarely spoke to each other, and usually only ate dinner together in a silent dining room. Sei didn't really like to be near his Father and Sei's Father was always busy with work to acknowledge what Sei does in his daily life. When they did get to see each other it was a very quiet time and was always with how Sei should always try to be better and never let his grades go down no matter what. He had to live up to the family name and become something important and constant in the world.

I wouldn't say that it was a good family time, but I say that it is much better than what my house has to offer. In that building all my parents do is only hit me until I woke up the next day from the pain of being hit so much. 'Alright Sei, this time are we going to eat fast or are we going to wait it out like last time?' I asked wanting and hoping that he would say the first so that we could leave as quickly as possible from his Father's wrath of why we weren't dating yet. How we are getting married in a few years and that we should make sure that everyone knows that we are to be married in the coming years. It was always a very awkward talk when we would eat with Sei's Father.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to eat as much as we can at a good speed so we don't throw up and then we're going to excuse ourselves that we're done. If you eat to much Kiko you're going to get a stomach ache again." Sei said with a worried face at how I actually did get sick the last time I ate to much. My body isn't used to having big full meals then getting hit in the stomach afterwards.

'I'll be careful this time Sei so you don't need to worry so much.' I mouthed as I looked at him with my innocent eyes. I wanted to eat a nice full meal this time, as both of my parents were not going to be back from their trips, meaning I was going to be able to eat as much as I wanted until they came home from their business deals. The final bell finally rang and both Sei and I headed to the door and walked to the front of the school where his limo was waiting to take us to his home.

"You know Kiko I can't really remember seeing your parents since last year are they still out of the Country?" Sei asked as he looked at me with curiosity. I flinched slightly but Sei didn't catch it making me happy but still I can feel the fright in me. I hated when they were back from their trips, they always came looking for me straight away to let their anger out from the time they were gone.

'Yes they said they were going to stay there for another half a year. So they'll be back when we're in middle school...' I sighed soundlessly at the sad truth. I would do anything to have them stay out of the Country for another year. A whole three years would be great too.

"They're cruel, but they are still your parents Kiko, we can't change that.." Sei whispered holding my hand and squeezing it. He knew what was going to happen when they come back. I'll have to go back home and face them on their return. Face the punishment that will come at me for all the time they were gone, show up to school with more bruises that will make people talk about what was going on in my home life. Just what I wanted in my young life, parents that would do anything to keep face to the public but remove their masks at the house to show their rage and disgust for me.

Sei actually tried to stop it once when he came over and saw that I was being hit by my parents. Though father ordered the maids to hold him back so he could not interfere in case they accidentally hit him. Sei never really forgave how weak he was for not being able to stop them, he then swore to himself that whenever the time came that he would see the scene again he would interfere and stop it from happening again.

'Sei... there isn't any need for you to want to protect me if this goes on. After all, one day we might get separated-' I was quickly interrupted by Sei as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He was gritting his teeth and had an angry yet sad look on his face. He looked so troubled from what I had just told him.

"Don't say that Kiko, we'll always be together no matter what. I'll be there whenever you need me, and you won't leave my side like we promised each other. We'll be together no matter what and one day we'll even get married and have kids, we'll become a family with so many kids that we would be able to make a whole basketball team including the bench players. Just like we always said we would." Sei said with a hopeful glint in his eyes wanting me to agree with him, and not break the promise we made with each other.

'Yeah Sei, we'll always be together no matter what. Always and forever...' I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder as we stayed in a comfortable silence and wait for the limo to take us to Sei's house. The dream we made together, how much I wish we will make that come true.


End file.
